uNa nOche anted de navidad pero 1 para enamoOrar!
by pOlii-chan
Summary: [FantasY!] Sasuke el rey calabaza se anamora de una muñeca pero es real! toda la historia basada en el extrañO mundo de Jack kien es la muñeca? descubranlo


Holas, esto es un special de Halloween basada en "el extraño do de Jack"

Sasuke es Jack sOlo k no en calavera, Sakura es Sally, etc. Pero solo k la mOdificare un pOco las canciones k salen en la peLicula saldran... wenoOo spero k les guste

La peLicula " the night before chrismas" y naruto no me pertenecen...

Personajes:

Sasuke: rey calabaza

Sakura: angel o muñeca

Naruto: diablito

Hinata: brujita

Tenten: momiia a la que solo se le veia un ojo... el resto de su cuerpo lleno de vendas...

Neji: vampiro

Tsunade: sientifica creadora de Sakura

Kakashi: santa claus o santa atros (segun ellos)

Itachi: Oggy bOggy( si vieron la peli saben de que ablo)

chOji: payaso

shikamaru:momia

temari: bruja

Ino: porrista muerta

Kiba: hombre lobo

Sai: duende de la aldea de navidad(aun no sale hasta el capitulo 2)

Lee: fantasma

Shino: calavera

Gaara: momia

Kankuro: marioneta

Sasori: el mayor!

Bueno...

Empezemos...

"Una noche antes de navidad pero una celebracion para enamorar"

En una tierra, donde el Halloween siempre se celebra, donde brujas, muertos, momias, fantasmas,vampiros, moutros salen a espantar, 31 de halloween celebracion a aquellos que ya se fueron... al tocar las 12 de la noche el dia 30... empieza la celebracion... de ellos...

Esto es halloween!

Niños,niñas y los demás,  
Si venis os voy a enseñar  
Algo extraño que hay aquí,   
La ciudad de halloween  
Esto es halloween  
Esto es halloween  
Gritos en la oscuridad  
Esto es halloween  
La funcion ya va a empezar  
Somos traviesos y a todos vamos a asustar.  
Mi ciudad,vamos a gritar  
En la ciudad de halloween.   
Yo soy el monstruo que se esconde en todas partes  
Dientes afilados,ojos muy brillantes.  
Yo siempre me escondo detrás de la escalera,  
Siempre tengo arañas en mi cabellera.   
Esto es halloween  
Esto es halloween  
Halloween Halloween   
Halloween Halloween  
En la ciudad que es mi hogar  
El dia de difuntos voy a celebrar  
Mi ciudad,os encantara  
Todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar  
Mira donde vas  
Muy bien escondido hay  
Algo que te asustara y te hara gritar  
¡Gritar! Esto es Halloween, míralo que asco da.

¿Te asuste?  
¡Pues ay que bien!  
Si quereis apostar,tira el dado y a jugar,  
Brilla la luna en la oscuridad.  
Vamos a gritar,vamos a gritar  
En la ciudad de Halloween  
Yo soy el payaso que te hace llorar  
De pronto aparece y desaparecera.  
Yo soy aquel al que nunca ves,  
Yo soy el viento que te hace estremecer...  
Sombra enemiga del astro rey  
Lleno tus sueños de terror.  
Esto es halloween   
Esto es halloween  
Halloween Halloween  
Halloween Halloween   
Escuchadme con atencion  
Sin temor no hay emocion  
Junto a ti yo soy feliz  
Trabajando en Halloween  
Mi ciudad os encantara  
Todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar.  
Si Sasuke Uchiha te atrapara  
Un susto de muerte te dara y veras!  
Esto es halloween  
Todos a gritar!  
Vamos a atrapar a un tipo especial   
Nuestro Sasuke es rey de la oscuridad  
Todos aplauden al rey del mal  
Esto es halloween  
Esto es halloween  
Halloween Halloween  
Halloween Halloween  
En la ciudad,que es mi hogar   
El dia de difuntos voy a celebrar.  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la...Guii!!

bravo!!- gritaron todos aplaudiendo y alavando a su gran rey... Sasuke Uchiha...

gracias muchas gracias...

oh! Sasuke si supieras lo que me hace sentir- dijo un porrista muerta llamada Ino

No Ino, tu sabes mas que nadie que aun no queiro a nadie...

Pero un rey sin su reina?

Pronto aparecera Ino... ya parecera...

Derrepente se hace una bomba de humo mostrandose a una cientifica loca, que murio en una exposion de su lavoratorio... la gran cientifica Tsunade...

amigos de la oscuridad... eh creado a una replica del mundo de los Dioses celestiales, amigos nuestros, que conocen al de traje rojo...

a mi!?- dijo Naruto (ya que el es un diablito y su novia Hinata una brujita muy timida)

no Naruto... a Santa Atros!...

ohhhhhhh!- se asombraron todos

bueno ya muestre lo que trae- dijo Tenten ( como una momia kon las vendas tapaban su cuerpo exepto un ojo, llevava un vestido verde soldado un poco sucio)

esta bien no desesperen- tomo la manta y dijo- le muestro a...- destapo el ataud que mostraba a una hermosa joven- Sakura!

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- empezaron a murmurar cosas, pero cierto rey(n/a: el unico) miraba sorprendido a la joven...

Un vestido rosa palido que realzaba su piel palida y blanca, que en su espalda llevava una pequeñas alas azul celestes esponjadas, cabellos rosas un poco mas abajo de los hombros, sus ojos verdes jade; abiertos analizando la situacion, era real, no un robot parecia una muñeca.

ohhh Sakura- chan- dijo Naruto hacercandose- bienvenida a la tierra de halloween!- grito y los demas aplaudieron

gracias...- dijo un poco timida

NO! Otra Hinata no...- grito Tenten

Dejen a mi Hinata-chan

Jajajajaja- rieron todos hasta Sakura pero Sasuke solo la miraba intrigado... asi realmente eran los angeles...o ella era la unica asi...realmente bella

Bueno es mejor que ya vallan a sus casas, mañana pensaremos en el proximo evento...

Sii!- gritaron todos

Bueno hasta mañana

Hasta mañana- dijeron todos a su alcalde Kakashi

Todos se fueron a su casa pero Sasuke vio que Sakura hiba para el cementerio, realmente Sakura no tenia casa y Tsunade no tenia espacio, haci que dormiria en el cementerio, donde nadie le haria nada, realmente temia a esa ciudad, ella era diferente... todos brujos o malvados ella buena y tierna...

¿que hare? Me siento diferente ante todos ellos...

Sasuke escucho a Sakura y se le hacerco...

¿que haces en el cementerio tan noche?

es solo que... no tengo casa... asi que Tsunade dijo durmiera por aqui...- dijo algo sonrojada que hasta Sasuke lo noto...

Puedes estar conmigo, tu sabes... un tiempo...- dijo Sasuke volteando a otro lado para que no lo mirara..

Enscerio Sasuke-kun- dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Si...- dijo mirandola

Haci los 2 partieron a la "Casa" de Sasuke... ya que realmente era una mansion... el vivia solo con su perro fantasma cero...

Al entar Sakura se sorprendio al ver al ver la casa de Sasuke... Sasuke vio su rostro y le parecio divertido... le dio una habitacion donde quedarse, era ENORME!!!!! Sakura se quedo sorprendida al ver tal cuarto... aun que era oscuro.. algo que no le parecio... pero no queria decir...

bueno te dejo sola para que lo acomodes a tu gusto... hay un balcon por ahi por si acaso...

gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo dedicandole una sonrisa Sasuke realmente nunca habia visto...

ahh... ahh.. denada...- diciendo se retiro...

bueno no tengo sueño... ire al balcon... un momento...

se sento al borde del balcon... y vio la luna... y recordo una cancion, no sabia de donde pero la escucho...

Last Christmas

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it   
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart   
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A Face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

I'll give it to someone special

Pero Sakura no sabia que cierta persona la escucho cantar… si el mismisimo Sasuke Uchiha (n/a: pues es el unico "humano" [si haci se podria decir que vive hay)

- Que hermoso canta... pero que es lo que siento aqui...(sasu inner: debe ser AMOR idiota!) no amor no puede ser! (sasu inner: claro que si, es bonita inteligente... bonita) bonita ya dijiste...(sasu inner: lo se pero es muy hermosa...) hmp!

Mientras Sasuke se peliaba con su inner, Sakura se habia quedado dormida en el balcon...

Al dia siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Sasuke... fue a la habitacion de Sakura y se asusto al no verla en la cama... vio la puerta del balcon abierta y fue corriendo... hay la encontro abrazandose haci misma, en el piso, ella estaba dormida... profundamente... "realmente parese un angel" penso Sasuke y la carga en sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama... el se fue dejandola descansar, y salio de la casa... para saber como hiba su reino...

Unas horas despues Sakura desperto y salio de su cuarto, tenia mucha hambre... busco a Sasuke por TODA! La "casa" ella decidio salir a ver la ciudad de halloween... y llego denuevo al cemterio y se encontro con... Sasuke...


End file.
